EL SILENCIO DE LA MUERTE
by Ochiitho-Ber
Summary: Algo extraño susede en la vida de todos, primero en una media hora de cada mañana un silecio y oscuridad surge en el mundo, siempre a la misma hora...
1. Capitulo 1: Frio

**Capitulo 1. Frio.**

Frio...Hacia frio, es una noche muy oscura y silenciosa, demasiado que hasta da miedo; no se escuchaba ni el sonido de un grillo, tampoco el vieto, todo estaba en total silencio, talvez el unico sonido que existia en toda la Montaña Paoz era la de mi respiracion; vuelvo a ver el reloj y marca las 3:30 am , desde hace unos días siempre a esta hora ocurre este peculiar suseso, al parecer solo yo se de esto porque siempre a esta hora me levanta el total silencio que hasta que quita cualquier resto de sueño que tengo, poniendome en total alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurra, un simple sonido me perturba ya que llama mucho la atencion, nunca me he levantado de la cama no por miedo si no porque a penas veo los numeros del reloj ya que tambien a esta hora desaparece todo rastro de la luna, eso me porduce un sentimiento de ser observado por algo o alguien desde la oscuridad de mi habitacion.

Aunque cierre los ojos siempre es lo mismo; oscuridad total, lo unico que me acompaña son mis pensamientos y el reloj, porque no se puede ver ni escuchar nada...y otra vez vuelvo a ver el reloj que marca las 3:32 am, los minutos pasan como si fueran siglos; siempre desde las 3:30 am hasta las 4:00 am, todo desaparece sin dejar rastro como si todo animal desapareciara dejando solo el silencio, al igual que la luna desaparece dejando un oscuridad en la que no puedes ver nada...solo ese color negro que la define tanto, eso causa un sentimiento de vacio...solo durante esa media hora siento que he vivido 10 años completamente solo, tambien en el primer día que esto ocurio me di cuenta que no podia usar la luz electrica ya que no funsionaba, la luz no prendia y si la dejaba prendida se apagaria a esta hora. 3:35 am, pasaron 3 minutos, 3 minutos agonizantes y aun faltan muchos más, siempre lo mismo...

En la oscuridad todo parece eterno, demasiado, siento que esto no acabara nunca, se siente tan vacio y apenas han pasado 5 minutos desde que empezo, aun falta mucho para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, esta media hora hace que paresca que no he dormido en 2 meses ¡y solo es media hora! eso me frustra demasiado, quisiera hacer como cuando tenia seis años, cuando tenia miedo me iva a dormir con Gohan y si no estaba me iva con mi mamá, pero ahora todo es diferente, al igual que las mañanas sin sol, donde la luna domina el cielo junto a sus amigas las estrellas...me gustaria verlas, tan brillantes y hermosas...¡un ruido!un ruido muy iferente a lo que normalmente a lo que se habia escuchado antes, era como una respiracion agitada, afuera, cerca de mi ventana, en este silecio escucho perfectamente cada latido de mi corazon y se escucha muy rapido, la adrenalina sube hasta mil, ese ruido me asusto, demasiado para ser cincero. Escucho otro ruido pero más irritante al mismo tiempo que empiezo a sentir la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana, veo el reloj y marca las 4:00 am, al fin, ese susto hizo que el tiempo se fuera muy rapido, el sueño vuelve a mi cuerpo al instante...Quedandome dormi...

En la mañana el frio eraq igual que cuando todo estaba oscuro, baje a la cocina siguien un delicioso aroma a comida, siempre a las 6:00 am, mi mamá me tiene listo el desayuno para que no llege tarde a la academia y quedar castigado, ya abajo me siento y empiezo a comer esperando ver a mi mamá y al voltearme veo a Gohan que me sonrie.

-Buenos días, Goten ¿te gusta el desayuno?-me pregunta aun sonriendo.

-si... ¿y mamá?-le pregunto, el me vuelve a ver con unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza, lo miro, esa mirada significan malas noticias.

-ella...-comenzo a hablar, en sus palabras se sentia dolor, eso me asusta-mamá ha...sido secuestrada, segun calculo fue en la media hora de silencio y oscuridad total-me dijo, eso significa que yo estaba despierto y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla-una vestia se la llevo-me dijo.

-¿dime...sonaba...como...cansada?-pregunte algo temeroso, si era eso, la vestia paso cerca de mi habitacion y lo unico que hize fue dejar que el miedo me controlara.

-si-me dice mientras ve el suelo con algo de dolor.

-oh-digo con algo de dolor-¿y papá?-le pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-el esta con Pan-me dice, bueno es un alivio que el este bien, pero mamá-Goten, ve a estudiar-me dice mientras se levanta-cuando vuelvas me ayudaras en algo y no te preocupes pronto la volveremos a ver-me dice antes de irse a la segunda planta de la pequeña casa, ni me dejo responderle, pero mejor le hago caso.

Y asi hize me levante de la silla en donde estaba y subi a cambiarme, lo encontre en el lado de su cama, estaba buscando en varias cajas que habia dejado y que supuestamente luego se las llevaria; tome una toalla y algo de ropa junto con un sueter y me diriji al baño para poder darme un baño de agua caliente, eso me relajara y me mantendra tranquilo, pero el hecho de pensar que una vestia o monstruo o lo que sea se llevo a mi mamá hace que me ponga nervioso y me llene de culpa; a los pocos minutos salgo de la ducha, me visto y luego me voy a mi habitacion por mis cosas para luego irme a la academia.

Cuando entro encuentro un gran desastre y a Gohan rodeado de papeles y de varios libros, cuando entro me vuelve a ver y me lansa la mochila, le sonrio, algo finjido pero le sonrio.

Afuera de la casa se siente un frio peor que el de adentro, casi me dan ganas de volver a la cama pero, eso no le gustaria a Gohan, asi que empeze a volar en direccion a la ciudad, llegando a la academia me lleve un terrible susto, casi igual al de anoche, estaba Trunks parado, viendome, es espantoso, ya que me mira con algo de seriedad.

-¿Goten, sabes donde esta mi mamá?-me pregunta Trunks, yo solo lo miro con algo de duda.

-no-le digo, solo espero que a la Tia Bulma no le haya pasado nada.

-no puede ser-dijo casi para si mismo, me le acerca y le toque el hombro.

-¿que no puede ser?-le pregunto.

-no puede ser que haya desaparecido-me dice, mmm...si supiera que si puede desaparecer gente sin que te des cuenta, yo solo mire el suelo, debe de estar muy preocupado.

-Trunks...¿has sentido la media hora de silecio y oscuridad total?-le pregunto, espero que si, porque si no, ya nos estamos volviendo locos o solo se siente la montaña Paoz.

-si..¿porque?-me pregunta.

-bueno...porque hoy...en...-me cuesta decirlo, lo admito...pero debo de hablarlo con alguien ¿y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo?-esa media...hora...mi...ma...mamá fuee...secuestrada-le digo con mucha dificultad, hasta que aire me faltaba.

-Lo..lo siento Goten-me dice, yo asiento y luego medio le sonrio-¿crees que algo asi le paso a mi mamá?-me pregunta, no se porque me lo pregunta, ni que fuera un sabio o un adivino.

-no se...-le digo.

En eso tocan el timbre para entrar estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando Trunks me detuvo, bien la razon no la se pero se que tiene algo que ver con todo esto que esta pasando.

-ven, vamos a mi casa-me dice y luego empieza a caminar, siento que me jala asi que mejor lo sigo; subimos a su auto y nos dirijimos a su casa, o mas bien mansion ya que es muy grande, al entrar me encuentro con el Sr. Vegeta que me mira de mala manera, no esperaria otra cosa de el.

Trunks me dijo que le contara lo que sucedio en la Montaña Paoz hoy a las 3:30 am de la mañana, el se quedo pensando hasta que me pregunto si habia visto a la vestia y le dije que no porque estaba oscuro y el miedo me consumio, al escucharlo me regaño y me dijo cobarde, esas palabras me dolieron mucho porque se que es verdad, pero de haber sabido que esa cosa se llevaba a mi mamá no me hubiera importado si era un demonio, lo habria detenido en medio de esa fria oscuridad. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más frio hacia, tanto que si no estuviramos abrigados nos pondriamos azules y moririamos congelados; Trunks fue a poner la calefaccion , pero no sentiamos nada, siempre el mismo frio...

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el primer capitulo de una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio mientras hablaba con mi mejor amiga, asi que decidimos hacerla, jeje...**

**bueno solo espero que les guste...**

**bueno gracias por leer**

**¿Merece un reviews?**

**adios!**

**los quiero!**


	2. capitulo 2: Carmesi

**Capitulo 2. Carmesi.**

El frio era peor a cada segundo que pasaba y Trunks no volvia, eso solo hace que me preocupe...una corriente de aire frio asota en la habitacion cada 2 segundos como si quisiera que nos congelaramos...empiezo a frotar mis manos intentando calentarlas pero es un poco imposible ya que hacia más frio que antes, me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia la ventana y veo que empieza a nevar...bueno eso no me gusta estamos a mitad del verano, ademas que el cielo se oscurece a cada que la tierra se llena de nieve...vuelvo a ver el reloj que esta cerca de uno sofá y marca las 7:30 am, con solo que no ocurran cosas extrañas a estas horas tambien...a cada segundo que pasa el silencio se hace cada vez más grande al igual que la oscuridad, luces se encienden en toda la calle, bueno al menos aqui hay luz artificial que funciona, en la montaña Paoz no...y se estan encendidas se apagn...lo unico que queda prendido siempre es el reloj...

-Goten-me dice..el Sr. Vegeta desde donde estaba sentado-vez aquillo-me dice inticandome que viera a travez de la ventana, hay una mujer de cabello negro que esta parada justo enfrente de la casa, el cabello le tapa la cara, pero noto que esta algo palida, en eso mi telefono empezo a sonar, al principio no le hize caso pero luego conteste.

-¿hola?-pregunto.

-_Goten...¿donde estas?_-oh! es Gohan...ya sentia que era algon ser extraño...jeje estoy siento paranohico.

-Estoy en casa de trunks-le digo-¿porque?-le pregunto con algo de duda.

-_Videl desaparecio...hace como 4 minutos..creo_-me dice y yo vuelvo a ver el reloj eran las 7:40 am, trague saliva ¿que era eso que se llevaba a las mujeres?-_¿Esta ahi el Sr. Vegeta?_-me pregunta y luego le doy el telefono al Sr. Vegeta para luego ir a buscar a Trunks.

Me voy de ahi, dejando al Sr. Vegeta hablar con Gohan, empiezo a caminar en esta casi absoluta oscuridad,al menos puedo ver por donde voy y no ir a tropezar con algo, aunque la vista es casi nula, al igual que los sonidos, el unico que escucho es el de mi respiracion y los murmuros que se escuchan a lo lejos, que se que son del Sr. Vegeta...me detengo por un rato, esta casa parece laberinto creo que ya me perdi, más si esta todo oscuro y desolado...al entrar a esa habitacion desconocida escucho el sonido como si hubiera pasado por un charco y cada paso que daba se escuchaba el mismo sonido, ojala sea agua...

-¿Goten?-me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas mientras una luz se enciende solo apuntandome-¿Goten eres tu?-me vuelve a preguntar lo unico que hago es volver a ver hacia donde probihene la luz y veo...veo a...que alivio pense que habia desaparecido.

-si Trunks..soy Goten ¿porque?-le pregunto con algo de duda muy notoria en mi voz.

-bueno..porque hace rato aparecio una joven-me dice...hay no...hay no...a..atras de Trunks esta una joven, más bien es la misma que estaba afuera de la casa, ella camina hacia nostros y yo la señalo como si con eso ella se ira.

A cada paso que daba menos se podia ver, la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar, mientras escuchaba un sonido algo espantoso, se escuchaba como un hombre hablando..."desaste di loro" decia la voz, creo que es italiano...ademas de que se oihan gritos de personas junto con la voz, Trunks se acerco a mi y se puso a un lado mio, lo unico que veiamos eran unos ojos rojos acercarse a nosotros, junto con esa voz maligna...al segundo atras de los ojos rojos, aparecieron otros, solo que con más altura de color amarillo verdoso, teni la pupila afila al igual que los otros, parecian tener sed de sangre, senti que algo me callo y resvalo por mi frente, no iba a averiguarlo, solo me importaba salir de ahi lo antes posible, cuando trunks los alumbro dejo verlos, la joven tenia una sonrisa maligna y atras estaba una vestia grande, color marrón, con grandes colnios, de la boca escurria sangre, mucha sangre...ver la cantidad de sangre que tenia era horrible...pero aunque se viera que movian los labios no escuchabamos nada y el silencio predomino, ni la voz se escuchaba, solo nuestras repiraciones y nuestros corazones latir hasta casi querer salir de ahi...

La vestia y la joven se nos acercaban lentamente hasta que cuando estaban a punto de tocarnos desaparecieron, yo hasta ya habia visto toda mi vida frente a mis ojos, eso fue un gran alivio...pero aun asi la oscuridad no se iva, eso no es bueno...esas cosas aparecen de la nada, y siguen aun con luz...son palidos y parecen querer sangre...eso me da escalofrio, siento una mano calida en el hombro y vuelvo a ver a trunks que esta frnte a mi...pero no me esta tocando el hombro...le pido prestada la linterna por un rato y luego alumbro mi hombro dejando ver una mano peluda...si me hubiera visto en espejo me habria dado cuenta de lo palido que me puseen ese momento...

La mano se movia ¡se movia sola! solo una mano...no el brazo...solo la mano...volvi a ver a Trunks que parecia tan palido como creo estar, se acerco poco a poco...hasta que..

-¡Goten!¡Trunks!¡Vegan ya!¡¿Acaso quieren que valla por ustedes?-era el Sr. Vegeta...bueno mejor vamos, al meos con el tendremos más luz, cuando llegamos vimos a una joven de cabello castaño tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

-¿Que...que...le paso...?-pregunta Trunks tartamudeando...esa es una chica con la que sali...aunque no recuerdo como se llama y esta muerta...se nota que esta muerta

-aparecio aqui cuando la mujer de alla desaparecio, llevo horas gritandoles-nos dice...pero ¿horas? eso no es posible...vuelvo a ver el reloj y marca las 9:00 am, eso es imposible, no pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo...

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 2**

**espero que les guste!**

**jeje y gracias por leer!**

**nos vemos**

**¿Merece un reviews?**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Porque?

**Capitulo 3. ¿Por qué?**

El ambiente es tenso, nadie se atreve a hablar…no los culpo, no hay palabras que describan esto que estamos viendo, es terrible…no quiero imaginarme como le ocurrió…una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Goten-me dice, esta atrás de mi…Gohan.

-¿hmmm?-pregunto volviéndolo a ver.

-¿esa no es la chica con la que saliste hace como un mes?-me pregunta, yo solo asiento.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaron?-pregunta trunks, bueno es cierto no los vi llegar.

-lo acabamos de hacer-me dice, creo que de la imprecion por ver a la chica muerta se nos olvido estar atentos al Ki de ellos, junto a Gohan esta mi papá y Pan, ella parece asustada…me le acerco con una sonrisa y le revuelvo el cabello haciando que ella funsa el ceño para luego sonreirme de la forma en que siempre lo hace.

Una hora, eso habia pasado, una agonizante hora, y todo seguia oscuro, muy oscuro, solo eso veiamos afuera, si no fuera porque tenemos una linterna estariamos como todos los demás alla afuera,a lo lejos se pueden escuchar llantos de niños y maldiciones de hombres adultos, pero lo extraño es que las mujeres han estado desapareciendo, solo las mujeres…ya no hay jovenes…solo niñas y ancianas, por lo que nos dijo Gohan…eso significa que si esto sigue, es posible que de un día para otro ya no veamos a Pan y a Bra…aunque ¿Dónde esta Bra?

-Trunks…¿Dónde esta Bra?-le pregunto captansu atencion y la del Sr. Vegeta que me miran con duda.

-no...no se-me responde tartamudeando Trunks, eso no es de mucha gracia, ni para ellos ni para nadie, el Sr. Vegeta se puso palido, ¿como no estarlo? si es su princecita segun trunks.

Los dos tomaron una lampara y se fueron a buscarla, yo me quede en la sala con mi papá y mi hermano, sentado en uno de los sofás de ahi, Pan se me acerca y me abraza, yo hago lo mismo, quiero que esto acabe, es una pesadillo pero ¿Porque desaparecen las mujeres jovenes? esa es mi pregunta y quiero una respuesta, es frustrante no saber el porque, ademas ¿Porque aparecen esa vestia y esa chica cuando menos te lo esperas los tienes enfrente y cuando estas esperando tu muerte desaparecen dejandote el susto? eso es frustrante...y no me gusta nada, luego de un rato Pan se quedo dormida, muy dormida...miro el reloj marcan las 10:45 am, este es un día demasiado largo, ni las clases pasan asi de lentas.

A los minutos vuelven trunks y el Sr. Vegeta con Bra, bueno al menos esta bien, ese fue un susto...el que nos dío...

Vuelvo a ver hacia afuera y todo parece aclararse...bueno...esta oscuridad esta terminando...pero ¿Porque tan larga? si antes solo duraba media hora...otra pregunta sin respuesta...

-_Yo puedo responder a tus preguntas_-dice una voz, al fin alguien se muestra aunque esta encapuchado, alquien me dira algo, todos se alejan de el como si estuviera enfermo...Gohan tomo a Pan y es Sr. Vegeta sujeto a Bra como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-bien-le digo, lo miro retadoramente-¿Porque te estas llevando a mujer jovenes?-le pregunot directamente.

-_eso es muy simple de responder; las mujeres de nuestra especie se han quedado esteriles y necesitamos mujeres para poder seguir existiendo...asi que decidimos ir por la unica especie de este planeta que era parcido a nosotros_-dice el hombre, eso no me gusta...es horrible, solo quieren usarlas para seguir existiendo, eso es bajo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunta Gohan aun sin soltar a Pan.

-_Quiero decir que si no hacemos esto, nuestra especia desaparecera...ustedes jamas nos notaron, asi que tambien es una venganza contra los humanos, siempre les dejabamos pistas de quienes eramos, pero nunca las tomaban, queriamos coexitir con ustedes, vivir con ustedes, asi como lo consiguieron los saiyajin´s_-decia ese hombre, bien...¿estan enojados porque nunca los vimos y a los saiyajin´s si? eso es estupido, pero lo comprendo..creo...

-Bien..ahora quiero que me respondas otra pregunta-le digo y el asiente-¿Quien es esa joven de ojos camesi?-le pregunto siempre directo ¿para que andar dando vueltas al asunto?

-_ella...es parte de nuestra especia...es la unica que es fertil, pero se reuso a reproducirse con el lider de la especie porque...se enamoro de un humano_-dijo, hmmm...lista-_ella para poder escapar de su control tubo que hacer un trato...pero para eso tendria que intentar matar a su ser amado, ella junto a su fiel amigo, que creo que se llama Kosei...intentan matarlo, ella mato a otro por el simple hecho de querer engañar a Bride, la persona con la que hizo el trato_-nos explica, que trajico.

-¿Quien es la persona que ella ama?-le pregunta mi papá con una voz seria, muy rara en el.

_-él_-nos dice señalandome, a trunks y mi hermano se le desencajo la cara al escuchar eso, y a mi tambien ¿no puede ser? ¡¿yo? con razon me va tan mal-¡_tu eres la razon por la que nuestra especie esta desapareciendo!¡por eso pagaras!¡me quitaste lo unico para salvar mi especia!¡sufriras mil tormentos Son Goten!_-me dice todo eso antes de desaparecer, yo me quede ahi parado, estatico no me podia mover.

-¿pe...pero porque? ¡yo no tengo la culpa!-grito mientras bajo la cabeza y me pongo a ver el suelo.

Luego de eso el sol volvio al iliminar el día, el frio desaparecio pero luego se nos vino una corriente de calor extrema, que creo que ni el mismo desierto lo soportaria...hmm...ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo esto...mi día no podria ser peor ...pero ¡¿cual es su maldita especie? necesito dormir, dormir mucho...y comer tambien...

* * *

**Bueno capitulo 3!**

**espero les guste!**

**¿Merece un Reviews?**

**espero que si! XD**

**nos vemos en el poximo cap! Dattebayo!**

_**AshleyBenson**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Misterio Parte 1

****

Capitulo 4. Misterio- Parte 1-

3 Horas después de que se fue todo se volvio oscuro...me frustra solo poder ver con la luz de las linternas, no me agrada, es muy sombrio y silencioso, además de que me recuerda de que en momentos asi se llevaron a mi mamá, a Videl y a la tia Bulma, Pan y Bra se abrazan a mi papá, se nota que no les agrada la oscuridad tan intensa, ni las linternas les quitan el miedo, se que en cualquier momento se pueden apagar y quedaremos a merced de la oscuridad de la tierra...no las culpo yo tambien tengo algo de miedo; miro a el Sr. Vegeta que mira la calle que es iluminada por un solo faro, los demás de apagaron en la priemra hora, solo eso queda de luz afuera, los sonidos siempre son los mismos, a respiracion y se han incorporado uno más, los ronquidos de cuando mi papá se queda dormido, la primera vez, les dio un gran susto a todos incluyendome, el Sr. Vegeta casi lo mata por eso, y mi papá todo desovitado, ni sabia de lo que hablaba, bueno asi es el.

Bueno, ahora se va la ultima luz de todas las calles, tal vez hayan personas con linternas, pero se que no duran para siempre, lo más que pueden llegar a duran tal vez sean 3 semanas, después ya no más, de vez en cuando se esccuhan gritos ahogados de niños pequeños llorando por sus mamás...ha pasado un día y ha sido muy desolado y silencioso; cada segundo es una eternidad, una oscura y silenciosa eternidad, ya nada importa, aparentemente esas coas pueden hacer desaparecer el sol y la luna junto con cualquier luz, todo es tan calmado, demasiado calmado, eso no me gusta, siempre el silencio me exalta y me pone nervioso aun más que la oscuridad.

-Goten...-me llama alguien, pero no quiero volver a verlos, sigo con la vista fija hacia el exterior, donde solo hay oscuridad y más oscuridad-Goten, queremos hablar contigo-me dice otra vez, si no los vuelvo a ver seguiran molestando.

-¿de que?-les pregunto, como si me interesara.

-seria bueno que fueran a buscar a esa chica-me dic el Sr. Vegeta, la oscuridad ya les afecto el cerebor y dejaron de razonar, eso no es justo ¿porque no ban ellos? aun solo mi papá es más fuerte que Trunks y yo juntos ¿y nos quieren mandar solos? yo niego con la cabeza, tenia el ceño fruncidop-¡MIRA MOCOSO IRAN TU Y TRUNKS QUIERAS O NO, TU OPINION NO ME IMPORTA!-me grita, estoy frente a el, ni que fuera sordo.

-bien-digo casi para mi mismo, pero se que ellos escucharon, en eso aparece Trunks con una sonrisa en el rotro, aun sonrie, creo que yo ya no lo he hecho, ni cuando mi papá hace locuras, todos hasta el Sr. Vegeta rie un poco, pero yo ya no lo hago, tal vez sea porque siento culpa, aun sabiendo que no tuve nada que ver y eso no me deja en paz.

-vamonos-me dice trunks, yo lo sigo y llegamos al laboratorio de la tia Bulma, el me mira mientras coloca la lampara para que alumbre todo lugar, dejando ver una nave, perfecta para 4 personas o una pequeña familia-mi mamá la termino de construir tres días antes de todo esto y bueno yo solo hize que funcionaran las luzes, que se habian aberiado-me dice con una sonrisa invitandome a pasar.

-¡voy con ustedes!-grita una vocesita muy conocida...Pan nos mira con determinacion-quiero...ir con ustedes-nos vuelve a decir, Trunks va donde ella y le empieza a platicar, ella negaba mucho, si le estaba diciendo que no podia venir, ja! no sabe con quien esta tratando.

-bien Pan-le dice, obviamente resignado, ella vendra con nosotros, hmm..ya me lo esperaba, seguro tiene que ver con Videl, para que venga de un solo a decirnos que vendra, ya que no le gusta para nada la oscuridad y afuera todo esta oscuro, con vestias extrañas que se llevan a cualquier mujer joven que encuentren.

Trunks despego la neve y salimos afuera, como pense todo, cuando digo todo es todo, estaba oscuro, solo era iluminado por las luces de la nave, luego todo era y quedaba a oscuras; tal vez se nos haga dificil encontrarla, ya que esa chica se aparece en el lugar menos indicado.

-¿_te asusta eso?_-trage fuerte, sentia su respiracion, Trunks y Pan me volvieron a ver y se quedaron palidados, eso lo demostrabatodo y ¡¿acaso no la educaron para no asustar a las personas?Siento su fria respiraccion, al igual que otra calida y creo saber a que pertence, esa vestia que esta con ella, siento una mano fria...

-_Goten ¿no me recuerdas?_-me pregunta, siento su manocomo si no tuviera camisa, la siento perfectamente en mi piel-_que lastima, te queria presentar a alquien_-me dice, eso no me gusta...¿de donde la tendria que rocord...? ¡hay no! que maldita es mi memoria...

-¿A quien le quieres presentar?-le pregunta Trunks mirandola serio, fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

-_Kaoru_-dice, ¿a un niño? miro al pequeño de cabello azabache largo, hasta los hombors y ojos rojos, algo afilados, que impresion se parece a ella...el niño me vuelve a ver, creo que es porque lo miro directamente, mis ojos chocan con los de el.

-_ho...hola_-dice timidamente el niño con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-le pregunta Pan mirandolo fijamente.

-_tengo..hmmm...2 años y medio_-dice el pequeño aun algo sonrojado, soloq ue ahora con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien es el padre?-pregunta Trunks con un tono algo curioso, quedando todos en un profundo silencio, de esos que tanto odio...

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 4. Parte 1 ****por falta de tiempo...****bueno me despido!**

** Gracias por leer! n.n**

**¿Merece un Reviews?**

**quiero saber que piensan!**

**jeje**

**bueno sayo**


	5. Capitulo 4: Misterio Parte 2

**Capitulo 4. Misterio –Parte 2-**

El silencio no se iba, ella lo miraba retadoramente recibiendo la misma mirada de parte el, este silencio se había vuelto incomodo, aunque eso no quita el echo de que asusta lo oscuro y la bestia que se encuentra detrás mío…además, ese niño me mira y sus ojos rojos me dan algo de miedo, más porque me miran igual que cuando el Sr. Vegeta esta de mal humor…mientras tanto Pan parece haber dejado la tierra porque ella no hace más que estar sentada mientras nos mira a todos, no hace señal de moverse ni nada, creo que es una suerte que respire.

-_hmmm…_-"dijo" ¿acaso no saben otra cosa? Estos siempre con eso, ella en especial… ¡Aki! Así se llama Aki…la vuelvo a ver aunque no creo que ese sea todo el nombre, Aki…Akira…si Akira no se que.

-Aki-susurro algo para mi mismo pero se que ella escucho, la vuelvo a ver y ella me mira, yo miro hacia la ventanilla aunque sea el ultimo lugar que me gustaría ver, aunque es mejor que ver la cara de ella.

-_¿no te acuerdas de todo mi nombre verdad?_-me pregunta Aki con una mirada interrogadora aunque con un poco de exigencia fundida en sus ojos rojos, aunque que yo recuerde, ella no los tenia de ese color profundo eran más como color ladrillo-_Akira Mikami_-me dice mientras pone cara de irritación porque no me podía el mentado apellido ese, además creo que ella ya se había ido con los humanos desde hace mucho y tal vez aprovechaba para salir con humanos.

-esta bien Akira-le dice Trunks desde donde estaba, ella le vuelve a ver-ahora decime ¿Quién es el padre? Si es quien creo que es, habrá que dar muchas explicaciones-le dice, bien ya me perdí ¿el sabe quien puede ser? ¿Pero explicaciones?

-_Sus sospechas son ciertas_-le dice, no es justo me han dejado fuera de la conversación

-ya veo-estos hacen como si nosotros cuatro no existiéramos o simplemente no estuviéramos aquí-Goten ¿Tienes algo que decir?-me pregunta Trunks con una voz seria, más de lo normal.

-tengo una duda-les informo, ellos hacen ademan de que puedo preguntar-¿explicaciones de que?-les pregunto, realmente no se que tipo de explicaciones quieren.

-Goten ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?-esa pregunta me callo con balde de agua fría ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Estúpido trunks.

-este…siguiente pregunta-digo intentando evadir dicho tema, prácticamente no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, ni tampoco porque lo hice.

-bueno ¿Por qué la dejaste…?-le tape la boca, ya se que iba a decir y no quería escuchar esas palabras, prácticamente ni me acordaba de ella, ¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas justamente a mí? ¡Eso no es justo! Habiendo muchas personas en este nefasto mundo tenía que venir a pasarme a mí.

-_hmm…si Goten ¿Por qué?_-me pregunta la bestia que esta atrás de mi, rayos solo eso me faltaba, que esa cosa peluda me lo preguntara.

-bueno…este… ¡no era mi intención! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?-pregunto algo exaltado, ya me había reprimido demasiado esos comentarios, es que la verdad no es justo, principalmente porque a mi me echan toda la culpa, ¡como si solo yo me equivocara en este maldito mundo!¡como detesto que hagan eso!

-tío Goten…-susurra Pan, bueno todos menos ella, no lo que faltaba- ¿Por qué?-genial hasta mi sobrina, como los detesto a todos, ¡ahora falta que venga Kami-sama a reclamarme! ¡Véngale lo estoy esperando!

-¡¿Qué quieren que les diga? ¡Ha ya se…que lo tenia todo planeado! ¡¿Eso quieren?-estaba arto de todo eso, ellos me ponen nervioso, la oscuridad que invade todo el lugar si no fuera por la poca luz del lugar y aun así me pone nervioso, esto es un pesadilla, eso a de ser, una pesadilla y en cualquier momento voy a despertar.

-_Nunca dijimos eso_-dice el pequeño llamando mi atención, había estado muy callado y tomándome con la guardia baja me abraza, yo, no hago absolutamente nada, ni de que lo voy a abrazas o que o voy a alejar, solo me quedo ahí.

-Bueno…-dice Trunks mientras-mi papá, el Sr. Goku y Gohan quieren hablar contigo de algo, ellos nos mandaron a buscarte-le dice Trunks, claro aprovechando que estoy calladito ¬¬

Personas más locas la que me han tocado de amigos y familiares; vuelvo a ver a Aki, ella parece ser la que toma la decisión y la bestia la sigue como si fuera su sombra, ella asiente ante lo que le dijo Trunks y el indico que nos sentáramos bien que íbamos a regresar a Capsule Crop. Antes de lo predicho el niño, creo que se llama ¿Kaoru? Que nombre más raro, hubiera sido mejor otro pero no ese tal vez…emmm… ¿Yami?

-este ¿Por qué se llama kaoru?-le pregunto mientras la miro.

-_fue el primer nombre que me vino a la mente, además creo que le queda bien ¿Por qué?_-me pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos y piernas y me mira igual que el Sr. Vegeta cuando hago algo indebido en su casa, como por ejemplo aparecer en ella.

-no me gusta el nombre-le digo, ella alza una ceja.

-_¿Qué nombre le hubieras puesto?_-me pregunta con tanto interés que parece demasiado…ni crea que le daré el gusto.

-mejor olvídalo-le digo mientras vuelvo a mi posición inicial.

El viaje fue corto para volver a la Corporación, Trunks no tardo mucho en contarles todo y cuando digo todo es todo, desde lo de mi cita hasta la actualidad ahí es donde entra Kaoru, el estaba bien arriba, estábamos jugando con los viejos juguetes de Trunks, pero tenia que llamarlo, mi papá y mi hermano me miraban echándome más culpa de la que ya tenia hasta ese momento, Kaoru no estaba al tanto de toda la discusión, bien inocente ahí parado viendo como hasta el Sr. Vegeta me tiraba los más crueles regaños, se nota que se les hace costumbre regañar a alguien, Pan y Bra estaban en una esquina junto con Aki y su amigo peludo, hasta ese momento se me había olvidado la oscuridad hasta que un sonido o más bien un rugido nos saco de la conversación.

-_Akia vendrás conmigo quieras o no_-dijo la bestia desde afuera, al meter la mato rompió el vidrio para agarrarla pero un esfera de energía la detuvo.

-_¡Padre!¡No quiero y no puedes convencerme de lo contrario!¡por mi que la especie de Kyuketsuki desaparezca!_-le grito, todos los presentes quedamos con la cara desencajada, esa cosa horrible era su papá y quiera que hiciera algo a la fuerza y ella no quiere.

Todo estaba tenso, esa cosa se mostro dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre, llenos de odio y me miraban con desagrado y asco, ¡ni que fuera un bicho raro! De repente las linternas se apagaron y todo quedo a merced de la oscuridad, al instante sentí que alguien se aferro a mi y al darme cuenta de quien era lo cargue, y se abrazo más a mi.

Cuando las linternas se volvieron a prender ya no había ningún rastro de que esa cosa, ósea el papá de Aki hubiera estado aquí, Kaoru aun escondido en mi cuello, el lloraba, lloraba y mucho sentía sus lagrimas caer, también lo escucho, seguro el sabe donde esta su Aki…

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte del capitulo 4!**

**jeje..espero les guste**

**¿Merece un reviews?**

**espero que si porque quiero saber que les ha parecido, si les gusto o no.**

**bueno nos vemos.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Recuerdos Parte 1

**Capitulo 5. Recuerdos -Parte 1 -**

Kaoru seguía llorando desde hace rato, la bestia se había quedado quieta, demasiado quieta, el Sr. Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar de la ira, mi papá le decía que se calmara, que solo era un niño y este le decía que eso no justifica que sea tan débil y otras cosas que siempre esta diciendo, desde mi parecer eso es injusto con el niño. El se calmaba poco a poco pero sus ojos seguían llorosos y se veía triste, yo soy pésimo en esto y no se que hacer, Gohan me decía esto, esto y aquello pero es que el quiere a Akira y yo no soy bueno en esto, hace apenas una horas que lo sabia y luego me lo dejan ¡no es justo! ¡Necesito ayuda!

-¡CLAMA AL MALDITO MOCOSO!-me grita el Sr. Vegeta ya harto de escucharle llorar, aunque ya no llora como antes lo sigue haciendo y eso le causa dolores de cabeza, porque no solo se va a la cocina o a su habitación.

-cálmate Vegeta-le intenta calmar mi papá.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?¡Si este mocoso no deja de llorar!-nos grita muy enojado mientras señala a Kaoru.

-¡basta!-grita la bestia, bueno le digo así porque no se como chingados se llama, nos mira como con algo de enojo-¡no pueden tratarlo así!-nos regaña, sus ojos se posan en mi-¿Qué clase de padre eres?-me pregunta.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Me acabo de enterar!-le digo algo enojado.

-tengo un pregunta-me dice, lo vuelvo a ver-¿Cómo se conocieron?-me pregunta, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y el hace lo mismo.

-bueno…

_Era el primer lunes del verano, una mañana cálida, iba caminando hacia un restaurante con un amigo, el me pasaba diciendo que tenia que conocerlo y me había llevado arrastrando ese día; las personas nos empujaban…_

-¿podrías pasar a la parte en donde se conocen? Ya me estoy durmiendo-me dice el Sr. Vegeta mientras bosteza.

-ya…pero no me interrumpan…

_Al llegar al lugar mencionado, entramos, el lugar era muy bonito y pintoresco, en un rincón había una barra de sushi, en otra un mini bar con todo tipo de bebidas pero estaba cerrado, en otro había uno de refrescos naturales, por ultimo uno donde era como tipo barra de restaurante de comida rápida, pero servían comida normal, para desayuno, almuerzo y cena…_

-oye ¿Cuándo la conociste? -obviamente se esta impacientando, pero no es razón para interrumpirme.

-oigan no quiero desilusionar la historia de cómo conoció a esa chica pero se nos están acabando las linternas y todavía no reparo al menos las luces-genial lo que faltaba ¡oscuridad! alinstante de decir eso, Kaoru se me pega a la pierna, lo tomo en brazos, siendo de esa espcie le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

-Pues...dejame ayudarte-le dice Bra mientras se levanta del sofá.

-bien-dice Trunks mientras se dirijo con ella al taller.

Cuando se fueron, todos me volvieron a ver, como diciendo continua la historia.

-bueno, entiendo...

_Estabamos comiendo todo lo que nos cabia en el estomago, yo termine gastando todo mi dinero en lo que comia y aun asi me habia quedado con habre, ya eran como las 7:50 pm y una chica de cabello negro me llamo la atencion, ella iba acompañada de otra chica rubia, a la que no le preste ni la más minima atencion..._

-¿A si conociste a mi mamá?-me pregunta inocentemente kaoru.

-no, yo solo la vi-le digo entre dientes, si no es el Sr. Vegeta es Kaoru-¿Podrian dejarme continuar?-les pregunta amablemente.

-si-dice todos y yo sonrio aunque se que casi ni se veia.

-bueno...como iba diciendo...

_La chica de cabello negro y su amiga se fueron a sentar a la barra de bar, las vi pedir un wisky cada una, para intentar verla mejor me inclinaba un poco hasta que derrepente senti u empujon y cai dandome un gran zopapo en el suelo, de tan distraido que estaba se me olvido detener mi caiga, al levantarme ella me estaba viendo, yo rei nerviosamente porque tal vez me vio, y bueno trataba de disimular un poco, luego una chica, se me acerca y me empieza a plantear un conversacion que casi ni escuhaba por estar atenta a ella. Luego e que la chica se fuera resentida, aunque realmente no se porque, si ella fue la que paso hablando, si no le respondi la pregunta la indirecta es obvia, luego de que ella se fue la señorita de cabello negro se me acerco y mi amigo se fue de ahi rapidamente, creo que mucho más rapido que el Sr. Vegeta..._

-¡NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO!-grita el Sr. vegeta casi rompiendome los timpanos.

-¡dije que en ese momento!¡no que era más rapido que usted!-le intento calmar a gritos, ese hombre no entiende de otra forma-bien ahora seguire...

_Luego de que mi amigo, me diriji con ella a la barra de bar, ella me ofrecio un Wisky con sabor a uvas, muy delicioso por cierto, ella se me quedaba viendo como esperando algo._

_-Soy Akira Mikami ¿y tu?-me pregunto con una sonrisa, podria decir nerviosa pero no se con exactitud._

_-Son Goten-le respondi sin más para luego darle otro sorvo al wisky._

_-un gusto...¿que te gusta hacer?-me pregunta, la volvia a ver para mantener el contacto visual, ya que me gustaba mucho y creo que siempr fue misterioso._

_-emm...bueno me gusta...divertirme-le digo en general._

_-¿Practicas algun deporte?-me pregunta, mientras mira mi cuerpo-se nota que practicas algo-me dice mientras repoza su codo derecho en la barra mientras sostiene la copa de wisky._

_-Artes Marciales-le digo tranquilamente._

-zzzzz-escucho los ronquidos de mi papá, nunca cambia.

-¡Papá!-le movia agitadamente intentando despertarlo.

Derrepente se escucharon murmullos de personas como si estuvieran rezando o algo por el estilo, todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras intetabamos determinar que era ese ruido, hast que por fin luego de varios minutos escuchando esos murmullo se detuvieron tan repentinamente como aparecieron.

-bueno...¿podrias pasar a la parte donde estaban solos?-me pregunta el Sr. vegeta, Kaoru me mira con algode duda, yo se perfectamente a lo que se refiere y bueno me da pena, ya que todos estan viendome, claro todos menos mi papá que esta como muerto.

-este...yo bueno...jeje-rio nerviosamente mientras me paso la mao por la nuca-me da pena-les digo directamente.

-¿Porque?-me pregunta Kaoru.

-bueno...porque...emm...¿Gohan porque?-le pregunto nervioso al no saber que responderle.

-bueno porque es cosa de adultos-le dice tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-oh!-dice mientras me vuelve a ver-¿continuas?-me pregunta.

-ammm...bueno...es que lo otro no lo puedes escuchar-le digo intentando escaparme de esa.

-Kaoru, vamos donde Trunks y Bra-le dice Pan, siendo mi salvadora, aunque tambien mi perdicion porque, me deja a merced de ellos dos, con sus miradas interrogadoras ¡no es justo!

-Solo dinos ¿Estas ebrio o sobrio?- que pegunta, que pregunta, si le digo que ninguno estaba en su sano juicio me daran miradas de no te creemos.

-este...glup-trago fuerte, esas miradas me ponen nervioso y hablando de miradas ¿donde esta el amigo de Aki?

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 5. perdon tambien va por partes**

**es que les queira preguntar si ¿Quieren que incluya Lemon?**

**porque si es asi, me avisan ¿OK?**

**bueno**

**¿Merece algun reviwes en general?**

**espero que si! prque saben bien que quiero saber que opinan, su opnion es muy importante para mi.**

**bueno nos vemos! XD**

**AshleyBenson**


	7. Capitulo 5: Recuerdos Parte 2

**Capitulo 5. Recuerdos –Parte 2-**

-Goten ¿no tienes algo que terminar de contarnos?-me dice Gohan.

-si-dice alguien a mis espaldas, genial el desaparecido apareció, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¡Que alguien me lo diga! No se como explicarles "eso" que paso, principalmente por el Sr. Vegeta y mi hermano, porque mi papá no me preocupa, dudo que sepa con exactitud de lo que hablo en estos momentos, además me dan miedo, ellos parecen querer matarme, les cuente o no.

Los miro a todos, ¡como deseo que me trague la tierra! ¡Es una tortura! Prefiero mil veces ser golpeado que esas miradas, se que tengo que responderles de una u otra forma, porque mi papá y el Sr. Vegeta van a hacer que lo haga, se que si le dice algo que le importe lo hace, con mi papá nunca se sabe; los cuatro me siguen mirando, sus miradas son tan penetrantes como cuchillos ¡Kami-sama apiádate de mi! ¡Por favor! ¡No te pido otra cosa más!

-¡mira sabandija mejor comienza a hablar!-me amenaza el Sr. Vegeta, hay ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Hmmm…ninguna, las opciones son: responder o responder; que difícil es con esta familia, además ¿Cuál es el peor castigo que me pueden poner?

_**Pensamiento.**_

_**Vegeta me lleva a cualquier parte con una lámpara y la cuelga en algún lugar cercano, mientras los demás miran con respectivas linternas mi tortura, el se pone en posición de batalla y empieza a atacarme sin dejarme posibilidad de defenderme, luego me empieza a sermonear todo lo malo que he hecho en mi vida, para luego venir a decirme que debí ser esto, esto y lo otro; más tardecito cuando recupero la conciencia me vuelve a sermonear sobre mi vida, me regaña las cosas que no me regaño nunca y luego me dice : "¡mira sabandija, si vuelves a hacer eso pondré un aviso en todo el mundo diciendo que eres violador muy buscado por todos en el mundo!".**_

_**Fin Pensamiento.**_

Estoy bien como estoy, sin nada de eso, pero si no le cuento será prácticamente lo mismo, solo que excluyendo la ultima parte, no tengo muchas opciones que digamos.

-¿Qué quieren saber?-les pregunta, al fin y al cabo terminare igual, con sermones, regaños y tal vez con varios castigos.

-yo hare las preguntas-dice el Sr. Vegeta, el es malo cuando no es malo, no quiero saber que tan malo es cuando si es malo-¿Cuándo fue?-me pregunta, mientras me tira una mirada asesina, demonios, mejor respondo.

-este, fue hace como tres años-le digo, y el me mira como diciéndome "no me vengas con estupideces"-ya pues, fue tres días después de que la conocí-le digo rendido ya que con el no se puede ganar una batalla de esas.

-bien ¿Pensabas en tener un hijo?-me pregunta, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Como si no fuera obvia la respuesta-¡responde! ¡No me colmes la paciencia!-me regaña, hay no, pero bueno ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-no-me limito a responder, tranquilamente-aunque es adorable-le digo con una media sonrisa, aunque a el no le parece muy bien mi sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?-me pregunta, aunque no entiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere con esa pregunta.

-este ¿que quiere decir exactamente?-le pregunto, a el le aparece una vena en la frente, bien marcada, rayos ya se esta enojando, ¡no que no se enoje! al volver a ver hacia la ventana veo que el cielo se esta aclarando dejando ver la luz del sol, eso no me gusta, solo significa que Aki...voy a matar a esa cosa-emmm...el sol volvio-les digo, bueno al menos me libre de la conversacion, cuando todos volvieron a ver sali corriendo hacia la habitacion de huespedes, cerre la puerta con seguro y me recoste en esta, me puse a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más intereante del mundo, claro que hay otras cosas más interesante; pero no quiero pensar en ellas, ya que la que más me invade la cabeza es todo lo relacionado con Aki, ¿que me parta un rayo! ¡Quiero dejar de pensar en ella!

_**Recuerdo.**_

_**Continuabamos hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos psara por la mente, desde lo más sensanto hasta lo más estupido (debido al alcohol), ella reía por cualquier cosa que decia, verdaderamente los efectos del alcohol son muy grandes, todo a mi alrededor da vueltas, no debi tomarme tantas copas.**_

_**-oye-me llama la atencion, hay que lindos ojos tan rojos-te ves gracioso-me dice sonriendo, ja...lo admito no se que cara tengo-ah por cierto ¿te gustaria que nos volvieramos a ver?-me pregunta y yo asiento mientras le sonrio-excelente-me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla, la miro mientras se aleja hacia la puerta para irse.**_

_**3 días después.**_

_**-¡¿Cuanto falta?-pregunta al ver que no dejamos de caminar, rayos ¿porque si era lejos no nos vamos en auto? el hecho de caminar hasta alla no me gusta.**_

_**-muy poco-me dice mientras me vuelve a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro; seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa, bueno practicamente es un poco más grande que la mía; entramos a la casa y casi todo era de un color algo tetrico, todo gris, habian telas de araña, seguro no lipian, pero luego todo muy fino y ordenado, el comedor, muy limpio y ordenado, todo esta organizado por orden alfabetico-oye ¿Quieres ver que hay arriba? te aseguro que es más lindo haya-me dice aun manteniendo la sonrisa, dulce y cariñosa.**_

_**Empezamos a subir las escaleras, todo es lindo, unas pequeñas lamparas cerca de las escaleras, esta casa no es de la que se ponen en capsula, fue construida a mano, se nota por los toques que se le han dado a las escaleras; ya arriba puedo ver dos pasillos que lleban a lugares contrarios, ella me lleva por el izquierdo, hay tres puertas que van corridas, abre la primera y deja ver toda una sala, muy moderna; me lleva a la otra y deja ver un baño ¡un baño! ¿como que una sola habitacion para el baño? nunca entendre a las personas con dinero; y la última deja ver una alcoba, con una mini-sala, muy fina, un mini-refri tambien, ¿que guardara ahi? la cama, muy ordenada, las sabanas de un color vino tinto, las cortinas del mismo color, una alfombra café rojiso, un espejo, un inmenso closet, seguro lleno de ropa.**_

_**-¿te gusta?-me pregunta con una sonrisa.**_

_**-aja-le respondo mientras quito los ojos de la habitacion y los poso en ella.**_

_**-ven-me dice y me jala a la mini-sala de la habitacion, genial, los sofás son muy comodos y suaves, me puedo dormir en ellos y no me sentiria incomodo-¿Quieres tomar algo?-me pregunta y yo asiento mientras veo que se levanta y se dirije al mini-refri que tiene-¿que te gustaria?-me pregunta, yo la vuelvo a ver al instante, me habia distraido con una pintura de un rosal.**_

_**-emm...un refresco estaria bien-le digo y luego le sonrio.**_

_**-bien, solo tengo de manzana-me dice mientras me lo entrega.**_

_**El día pasaba rapido, muy rapido, nos pusimos a ver noticias y cosas que nada que ver con lo normal, mas bien a mi concepto de normal, poque nadie podria hacer eso, jaja...pero es gracioso. Luego almorzamos, note su mirada de asombro cuando vio la cantidad de comida que esta comiendo, porque a cada rato le pedia más, hasta que nos quedamos sin nada, auqnue no quise molestar pero todavia tenia algo de hambre. Todo lo demás la pasamos en el jardín, tenia unos rosales bastante grandes, casi sentia que me observaban, era intrigante porque me volvia a verlos y no parecia nada, de tan distraido que iba no me di cuanta que ella se habia detenido y choque con ella, la tome en brazos porque estaba a punto de caerse.**_

_**Ella me miro por un rato, y luego me tomo desprevenido, porque no me di cuenta hasta que ya habia pasado ¡me estaba besando! ¿ahora que hago? ¡deberia corresponderle! y asi lo hece, luego de un rato, mis pobres pulmones necesitaban aire; la solte y me aleje unos 4 pasos de ella.**_

_**-ni que te valla a morder-me dice con algo de enojo, bueno con ella no se sabe, más vale prevenir que lamente-¡ademas fui yo la que te beso!-me regaña, genial, que temperamenteo.**_

_**6:30 pm. Por fin la hora de cenar, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, ella me sirvio 15 platos de comida diferente, principalmente me incline por acabarm,le todo el arroz que encontrara.**_

_**8: 00 pm. extrañamente no tengo nada de sueño, asi que me puse a ver tele, la sala de esta casa es inmensa, siento que este sofá me traga, más aun cuando siento un peso sobre mis piernas, dejo de ver la tele para encontrarme a Aki sentada, medio amarrandome con sus piernas, que por cierto se ven suaves y delicadas; mientas me ve, luego pone sus manos en mi pecho y luego se ecuesta en mi, ahora si siento que me esta tragando el maldito sofá este; al volver a verla la tengo enfrente, cara a cara y sin pensarlo dos veces y la bese, ella al instante me correspondio.**_

_**Luego de un rato ella me tenia sin camisa y bueno ella estaba más desnuda, aunque parece no importarle mucho, hay no que incomodo siento que me hundo y más su pequeño peso siento que me hundo más, seria preferile una cama, ¡o almenos el suelo! para esto, aqui no podria ni moverme para caerme.**_

_**Bien acto seguido de ella, como si me leyera los pensamientos me avento al suelo como si de un saco se tratara, ¡¿no se da cuenta que soy una persona? claro que para bien o para mal, sta mucho más cmo que este maldito sofá, al instante ella volvio a lo que estaba haciendo antes de habentarme al suelo.**_

_**-oye...¿histes sgureui?-rayos ni mencionar las pabras bien podia, no me dejaba, pero bueno ¿Que más da? ¿verdad?**_

_**Me siguio besando por un largo rato, hasta que me colmo la paciencia y me puse sobre ella, ahora que estoy mucho más cerca siento un olor a vino tinto, un esquisito aroma que me embriaga a cada segundo que pasa, sus ojos, su boca , su piel, su cuerpo, realmente es muy hermosa, la más hermosa que una vez conoci. Derrepente me quede completamente desnudo, claro que no le iba a dar el gusto, le quite lo último de ropa que le quedaba, mientra besaba su cuello y me extasiaba de su esquisito aroma. Ella gemia y sin contar que yo tambien, realmente no esperaba esto, bueno no hoy exactamente, tal vez en meses no días de conocernos, pero asi esta sucediendo; nuestros cuerpos sudados, cansados, pero aun asi no me deja de besar y bueno ni que yo quiera que deje de hacerlo.**_

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-me grita el Sr. Vegeta desde afuera, aunque no quiero abrir, no quiero, ni aunque me amenazen a muerte la abrire...

* * *

**bueno aqui la segunda parte del capitulo 5. **

**espero les guste y lamento mucho si no estuvo bien el Lemon pero verdaderamente siendo totalmente sincera nunca habia escrito uno, es el primero que escribo, asi que por favor no sean malos y diganme lo que piensan ¿Oki?**

**bueno me despido**

**¿Algun reviews en general?**

**sayo.**

**AshleyBeson**


	8. Capitulo 6: ¿Luz u Oscuridad?

**Capitulo 6. ¿Luz u Oscuridad?**

Sin darme cuenta me habia quedado dormido, claro, estaba cansado, fastidiado y un poco triste, la mejor respuesta era dormir un rato y aclarar las ideas, auqnue ese sueño no me ayudo en lo más minimo, más bien me ha hecho sentir peor, no quiero que lo que sucedio en mi sueño ocurra, es muy triste y no me agradaria, no quiero perder a nadie más; en eso tocan la puerta, miro el reloj e indica las 10:50 pm, es un poco tarde para eso, me levanto, le quito el seguro y la abro, al abrirla me encuentro con kaoru, debio haber estado llorando, sus ojos estan bidriosos y tiene una cara muy triste.

-Papá-me dice, no me habia dicho asi desde que lo conoci, bueno talvez porque no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Que...te pasa?-le pregunto algo timido, porque bueno no estoy muy comodo ni acostumbrado a que vengan a mi cuarto, aunque este no lo sea dciendome que papá y luego me va a decir que le...

-Me da miedo dormir solito, mi mamá cuando no podia dormir me abrzaba y me decia que no hay...nada que temer-me decia mientras comenzaba a llorar, bueno mejor lo agarro y lo llevo a la cama, no lo voy a dejar ahi llorando sin consuelo, además soy su...papá, ¿no?

-ven-le digo mientras lo tomo en brazos, el me abraza, no más bien extrangula-oye, me dejas sin aire-le digo y el afloja su agarre, bien seguro Aki si soportaba esos abrazos; pero bueno...lo acuesto en la cama, pero parece ser que no quiere que me levante, me acuesto a un lado de el y me pongo a ver el techo, la respiracion de Kaoru es tranquila, lo vuelvo a ver, se ve tan relajado, como si nada lo pudiera perturbarle el sueño, vuelvo a ver otra vez el techo, ver el techo me trae un pequeño recuerdo...

**_Recuerdo._**

**_11:10 pm, Aki se esta durmiendo, yo estoy igual o peor, el sueño es muy pesado, pero no quiero dormirme, siento que si lo hago no podre despertar más; al fin siento la respiracion calmada de Aki, esta tranquila, muy tranquila._**

**_-te...quiero...-dice en un suspiro antes de dormirce, eso no me lo esperaba, para nada, vuelvo a ver e techo, mañana hablare con ella de eso._**

**_A la mañana siguiente era fría, pero reconfortante, era un clima perfecto para seguir durmiendo y no hacer nada, abro los ojos y estoy cubierto por una pequeña sabana de color azul marino, me levanto y vuelvo a ver hacia adelante, me encuentro a Aki sentada frente a mi, en uno de esos malditos sillones que te tragan vivo._**

**_-ten-me dice y me tira una toalla, que por cierto es muy suave y esta elada-anda a ballarte-me dice, yo me levanto y me dirijo al baño._**

**_Una ducha, eso me faltaba este día, una ducha, esta tan rica, hay no qquiero salir de aqui, aunque...hmmm..no puede ser que rico huele ¡es comida! huele muy rico, ya...voy a salir, si la comida sabe tan bien a como huele, con gusto salgo y me siento en la mesa; a los pocos minutos salgo de la ducha, me pongo la mentada toalla y salgo, al llegar a la cocina ella esta cocinando, usa un pantalon negro, camisa morada y unos zapatos de tacon notan altos, bueno le queda bien, tiene el cabello atado en una cola alta dejando solo el fleco._**

**_-Arriba en mi cama, hay ropa-me dice sin volver a verme, bueno...eso si es raro ¿como supo cuando llegue? ni habia dicho una palabra, subi arriba, justamente en su cama habia ropa, un pantalon negro, y una camisa manga larga blanca, genial...casi los colores que siempre uso y un par de zapatos negros con blanco, bueno sabe que colores poner, creo que no le gusta como visto, no hay rastro de mi ropa._**

**_Bajo y me la encuentro en la sala, viendo tele, tenia una mirada seria,una copa con agua en las manos._**

**_-¿Aki?-preunto y ella me vuelve a ver, sonrie, que raro, pero bueno; termino de bajar las escaleras._**

**_-decime ¿pienas tener hijos?-me pregunta, ¿de donde saco la conversacion? yo asenti-¿Cuantos?-me pregunta, bueno nunca lo haia pensado._**

**_-emmm...emm... ¿2?-lo digo en forma de pregunta, realmente no estoy tan seguro-¿porque?-le pregunto todavia con algo de dua._**

**_-queria saber, ahora ven, tienes que comer-me dice y me toma del brazo mientras me lleba hacia el comedor._**

**_-emm...Aki...te queria hacer una pregunta-le digo y ella me vuelve a ver-ayer antes de que te durmieras dijiste algo como "Te quiero" ¿Que quisiste decir?-le pregunto luego de haberle dicho._**

**_-yo...este...bueno ¿la verdad?-me pregunta, yo asiento-bueno la verdad, yo no quise decir nada que la palabra no explique-me dice, mientras me abrza y me da un beso en la mejilla._**

**_-¿entonces si me quieres?-le pregunto con algo de verguenza._**

**_-si-me dice y luego me besa, bueno que linda mañana._**

**_Fin de Recuerdo._**

-¡Papá!-me llama la atencion Kaoru-ya amanecio-me dice y luego vuelvo a ver hacia la ventana.

-Kaoru ¿sabes cuanto te quiero?-le pregunto mientras le sonrio, el niega, me mira con pequeño brillo en los ojos-bueno te quiero de aqui hasta donde terminan las dimensiones-le digo, es mucho, el me abrza mientras sonrie.

-tambien te quiero-me dice mientras todavia me abraza, luego se separa de mi-¿Que pasa?-me pregunta.

-¿sabes donde queda el hogar de tu especie?-le pregunto, que raro.

-si, esta en la parte más oscura del bosque-me dice, genial-¿Por que?-me pregunta, yo le miro y luego sonrio.

-bueno porque he decidido que voy a ir por Aki-le digo aun sonriendo-¿Que?-le pregunto al ver su cara.

-es que mi abuleo, es como decirlo muy malo-me dice-y no quiero que te pase nada-me dice y me vuelve a abrazar.

-no te preocupes, mira han habido seres peores, te lo aseguro-le digo con una sonrisa, luego me levanto y le revuelvo el pelo antes de salir de ahi, el me sigue, cuando bajo me encuentro con el Sr. Vegeta y mi papá que comian a grandes cantidades.

-¡Buenos días, Goten!-me saluda mi papá-¿Que te pasa?-me pregunta, ¿acaso se han puesto de acuedo?

-nada, es solo que quiero ir por Aki-los dos me vuelven a ver al instante de mencionarlo-¿Que?-les pregunto, es que me miran raro.

-es que...se nos hace raro, si no mal recuerdo no te gusta la oscuridad-me dice el Sr. Vegeta, como le gusta hecharme todo en cara-además ¿Por que quieres traerla?-me pregunta.

-bueno...-no termino por que Kaoru se me adelanta.

-Porque el quiere mucho a mi mamá-les dice, el Sr. Vegeta se me queda viendo, y mi papá sigue comiendo aunque se bien que escucha.

-eso me basta-dice mi papá-te ayudare-me dice, el me sonrie como cuando lo vi por primera vez.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 6.**

**espero les guste.**

**¿Algun review?**

**espero que si! ^^**

**bueno adios.**

**AshleyBenson**


	9. Capitulo 7: Perderte no es una opción

**Capitulo 7. Perderte no es una opción.**

Mi papá acepto ayudarme, el Sr. Vegeta también, creo que fue por lo que le conto Kaoru, el siempre con lo mismo, parece un niño…si se lo digo me mata, así que esta bien donde esta, en mi mente, me dirigí a la casa junto, solo deje a kaoru con Gohan el sabe más que yo, además necesitaba ir por algo, así que acepto cuidármelo por el tiempo que yo necesitara; al llegar a casa encuentro algo peculiar, un sobre en la puerta de la casa, bien puesta con una estaca, genial; la abro y hay una carta.

_**Carta.**_

_**Son Goten,**_

_**¿Quieres buscar a mi nieta? Pues eso espero, porque no te voy a permitir decir no ¿entendido? **_

_**Te he dejado esta nota por si la quieres buscar, ya que si la lees es un si, supuse que vendrías a tu casa, al decidir que la buscarías; esto es muy complicado, mi nieta querida me conto de ti, mucho, y de lo que hacían, no te preocupes no pienso mal de ustedes, y por cierto gracias… ¿te preguntas porque? Yo te lo respondo: por mi bisnieto Kaoru, es muy dulce y cariñoso, además de que es muy fuerte e inteligente, no hubiera pedido uno mejor, el a su pocos 2 años y medio ya sabe cosas que yo ni me imaginaba.**_

_**Son muchas palabras ¿no? Este es un defecto, cuando empiezo a escribir no hay quien me detenga pero también me gusta porque siempre escribo lo que más me agrada y de lo que más amo.**_

_**Bien, te diré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre nuestra especie: nosotros nos alimentamos de carne, pero no creas que bebemos agua, no nosotros bebemos sangre, pero somos pacíficos así que la robamos de los hospitales, no nos gusta matar gente, la última vez que paso fue hace como 200 años; no somos originarios del planeta tierra, venimos de otro, ubicado en la galaxia Andrómeda, pero al descubrir que en menos de un mes iba a explotar una estrella cercana, nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos sobrevivir en nuestro planeta, así que nos enviaron a nosotros los más jóvenes en busca de un nuevo hogar, yo tenia 4 años, ahora tengo 301 años, ¿mucho verdad? Pues nosotros logramos vivir 400 años si nos alimentamos bien, aunque no se cuanto vivirá kaoru al ser mitad saiyajin; oh! También las mujeres no quedan estériles el problema es el sexo masculino de la especie, normalmente obligan a las mujeres a casarse con ellos solo por eso, y bueno es algo injusto ¿no? Bueno, mi madre se caso con alguien que no podía ver ni en pintura, y le fue infiel, yo naci ahí; Hm…no puedo meter mi vida en eso; mejor prosigo, Aki, mi querida y amada nieta, ella ya tiene a Kaoru y si queda embarazada una vez es casi imposible que vuelva estarlo, más si es obligada.**_

_**Esto es lo mínimo que te puedo decir, oh! Si, solo contigo puede tener un segundo hijo, ¡recupérala! ¡No la pierdas! ¡Seria estúpido viniendo de alguien que la quiere mucho! ¡Yo se que la quieres y no lo niegues! Y cuida de mi bisnieto, es muy especial para mí, necesito un favor ¿me lo harías? Pues espero que si.**_

_**Dile que lamento no haber intervenido en eso, que lamento mucho todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar al dejarla a merced de su padre, también que no importa si este muerta o viva, siempre la voy a amar, ya que después de todo es mi nieta y mi amiga.**_

_**Gracias por devolverle la sonrisa, ella no sonreía desde los 5 años, muchas Gracias.**_

_**Akari Mikami. **_

_**Fin de carta.**_

No sabía nada de eso, wow es impresionante ¡¿400 años? Es mucho, aunque dice que solo si se alimentan bien, ¿Akari es la abuela de Akira? Hay no que enredo, los nombres son casi los mismos, solo porque se cambia el orden de las vocales, es todo un enredo en mi cerebro, bueno mejor entro a la casa por lo que venia, si no mal recuerdo esta entre las cosas de mi mamá; empiezo a buscar, a este paso nunca la encontrare, hay no ¿pero que pasa si la desecho? Hay no mamá ¿Dónde la pusiste? Me acerco y hay una nota.

_**Nota.**_

_**Lo siento Goten, pero no la puedo conservar, estorba, espero que no sea una emergencia.**_

_**Fin Nota.**_

¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué? Cuando más la necesito, la han desechado, que desgracias, bien parece ser que tendré que buscar otro modo, a ese bosque no entra ni un alma si estar bien preparado para morir, y no podemos ir con una lámpara, nos descubrirán; ya que mejor vuelvo a la casa de trunks a ver si kaoru esta bien; empiezo a caminar hacia la salida y me encuentro con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, esta gente me asusta, aparece de la nada y luego se van como aparecieron, solo que ella sigue parada frente a mí.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto, esa chica se me hace sospechosa o al menos extraña, se ve demasiado seria y ahí parada no parece querer tomar el té.

-Trina-me dice, bueno, al menos tiene nombre-Trina Mikami ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-sabia que era sospechosa, ¿hermana? Hay no, toda la familia de ella se me viene encima, primero la abuela y ahora la hermana, me falta el tío tercero por parte de la madre.

-se la llevo su padre-le digo y ella abre los ojos notablemente sorprendida-dijo que tenia que casarse con el líder de la especie-le digo y a ella casi se le cae la cara de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Hay no mi papá esta loco! ¡El quiere mucho a Akira como para entregársela!-grita, hay no…ósea que ella no sabia-¿Dónde esta mi sobrino?-me pregunta mientras me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-en la casa de un amigo con su abuelo y su tío-le digo, ella me mira de forma extraña, claro seguro ella solo conoce el lado de Aki.

-¿Cuáles?-me pregunta, ya me lo imaginaba.

-mi papá y mi hermano-le digo y ella abre los ojos, bien ella no sabe nada.

-¿eres Goten?-me pregunta y yo asiento-¿Cómo permitiste que se la llevara?-me reclama, todo el mundo me reclama algo, si no es esto es aquello, al fin de cuentas todos tienen algo que reclamarme.

-créeme, de saber que pasaba no lo hubiera permitido-le digo y ella me mira con la mirada ya más suave-además Kaoru se puso a llorar y me estaba estrangulando con su abrazo y no estaba muy bien mentalmente-le digo-sabes, ve conmigo, veras a Kaoru y podremos ver como traerla-le digo y ella asiente-¿te veo allá?-le pregunto y ella asiente mientras desaparece, que rara es esta especie o raza o lo que sea.

Me voy volando hacia la casa de trunks; a los pocos minutos llegue a mi destino, entre y me encontré con el Sr. Vegeta sentado en una silla frente la puerta de entrada.

-¿Quién es la chica?-me pregunta, ya se a quien se refiere.

-es Trina, la hermana de Aki-le digo mientras todavía sostengo la carta de la abuela Akari, es raro yo diciéndole abuela.

-ya veo, por eso tu mocoso siente tanta confianza con ella-me dice, claro el conoce a todos los miembros y sabe como entrar-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-me pregunta yo me quedo ahí parado por un rato para luego dirigirme a la cocina, ahí se encontraban todos comiendo.

-hoy-les digo y todos me vuelven a ver-hoy iremos por Aki-les digo-pero antes lean esta carta-les digo y se la doy al Trunks para que la lea; la leyó en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan, todos ponían caras extrañas al escuchar algunas partes, mi papá sonrió al escuchar lo último, es extraño, me siento bien aun con esa falta de mi mamá y la Tía Bulma en casa…pero todo eso se arregla.

-¡bien!-dice mi papá mientras se levanta-¿nos vamos?-pregunta, no espera a saber quienes irán.

-¿Quiénes irán?-pregunto y todos levantan la mano, claro que todos menos Pan y Bra.

-no podemos dejarlas solas-dice Gohan-tienen que venir-dice y las vuelve a ver, pan sonríe, a ella le encantan las aventuras, pero a bra no y por eso creo que no levanto la mano.

-es cierto, Bra vendras con nosotros-le dijo el , ya todos sabian que Pan iria-bien ahora ¿nos vamos?-pregunta.

-lamaparas-dijo Trina-necesitaran lamparas, el problemas son los machos, a ellos no les gusta-dice ella-cuando este con nosotros los podemos alumbrar-dice ella mientras sonrie.

-si-dice trunks-necesitaremos, tambien algo para distraerlos, la luz no durara siempre y necesitamos tiempo, mucho-dice.

-Sangre-dice mi papá y todos lo volemos a ver-¿que?-pregunta y yo sonrio, siempre igual de inocente.

Ya decidido todo, nos vamos al bosque, kaoru iba agarrado de mi mamo, no se porque pero el la agarro, se que los seres esos pueden ver muy bien en la oscuridad o algo asi, pero hay algo que no cuadra ¿porque Kaoru no es igual esas bestias? más bien parece norma como yo.

-Trina-le llamo y ella me vuelve a ver-¿porque Kaoru no es como esas bestias?-le pregunto, no me habia percatado de eso.

-facil, porque es mitad saiyajin-me dice, oh! que gran explicacion-pero...si el saiyajin es hembra y la embarza y macho y es varon si es peludo y horrible-me explica, que horror osea que le parece horrible.

Llegamos al lugar, vi a Aki frente a un gran mounstro horrible desde donde estoy es asqueroso, se le acerca y le acaricia la cara, ella pone cara de asco ¿y quien no? por más especie misma que sea es horrible y parece que no lo soporta.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el 7 capitulo! **

**espero les guste, estab en un momento de inspiracion! jeje**

**¿Algun review?**

**pues yo espero que si ya me gustaria saber que piensan y asi ir mejoroando.**

**bueno nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Capitulo 8: Kyuketsuki

**Capitulo 8. ****Kyuketsuki **

Odio y asco es lo que se nota en los aojos de Aki, no me gusta esta situación; estas bestias no son pacificas, beben sangre y si es necesario es posible que nos ataquen, no puedo permitir que eso pase, además hay que encontrar a mi mamá, Videl y a la Tía Bulma, seguimos viendo por un largo tiempo, hasta que se les acerca una mujer de cabello rojo, según logro ver y ojos del mismo.

-por favor, déjela ir-le pide, ¿Quién es ella?

-Mamá-dice una voz desde atrás, la vuelvo a ver, oh! Claro la hermana, entonces es la mamá, pero no se parecen mucho, ellas tienen el cabello azabache y no rojo, o creo que es rojo…

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta mi papá, ni yo se que hacer, no puedo responder.

-yo se que hacer-dice Kaoru- déjenmelo a mi y a mi abuelito ¿si?-nos dice y todos asentimos, el Sr. Vegeta me arrastra hacia otro lugar, no me agrada, ¿Qué pretende? Antes de desaparecer de mi vista veo a mi papá que me sonríe, eso me tranquiliza un poco, el no dejara que le pase algo.

Nos alejamos un poco y nos encontramos con algo como una cárcel, este lugar si es raro, nos entramos, en ella, claro que no me da un buen presentimiento, ellos, cuando entramos encontramos a varias mujeres encerradas, oh bueno, no las sacamos ya que podríamos llamar la atención, aunque nos miraban profundamente, creo que es porque no somos iguales a las bestias que las encerraron, en el último cuarto de celdas se encontraban mi mamá, Videl y la Tía Bulma, ellas estaban amarradas, estaban viéndonos, mi mamá se puso a llorar mientras Gohan la desataba, el Sr. Vegeta hizo lo mismo con la Tía Bulma, mientras que Pan desataba a Videl, luego tenemos que ayudar a las otras, pero bueno; mi principal interés es ir por Aki.

-vámonos-les digo y todos me vuelven a ver, no se esperaban eso.

-bueno-dice trina mientras sonríe-¿por mi hermana?-me pregunta, que locura-no creo que sea necesario, bueno no tan necesario, Kaoru y el Sr. Goku están allá-me dice, eso no me agrada, no les quiero dejar solos, no se sabe que tan fuertes son y me preocupan.

-no me importa-les digo y salgo de ahí, empiezo a correr en dirección hacia donde ellos y tal parece que solo miran-ejem-llamo su atención y me vuelven a ver.

-papá, no se me ha ocurrido nada-me dice, hm…bueno al menos no se han puesto en peligro, eso es reconfortante, me ponen nerviosos ideas de que están mal-quiero abrazar a mi mamá, me hace falta-dice con un tono de voz triste y quebrado, lo agarro y se esconde en mi cuello.

-¿Qué hacemos? Son fuertes-me dice, genial, esas bestias son más fuertes de lo que nos imaginábamos.

-pelear-llega diciendo el Sr. Vegeta-es nuestra única opción, antes de que anochezca-nos dice, es cierto, tendrían más ventaja si anochece.

-bien, ¿Qué propones Vegeta?-le pregunta mi papá, yo lo miro.

-hm…primero a esa chica la necesitamos con nosotros, luego podremos pelear sin restricciones, ya que ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí-nos dice, todos asentimos.

-excelente idea Vegeta-le dice Gohan, las tres incorporadas nos miran con algo de duda.

-¿Por qué que quieren pelear?-pregunta mi mamá preocupada.

-para evitar que este de aquí-dice Trina mientras me señala-no pierda a mi hermana-les dice y ellas tres quedan sorprendidas.

-y ¿ese niño?-pregunta Videl señalando a Kaoru.

-es…-no termino ya que soy interrumpido por trunks que estaba muy callado.

-es el hijo de Goten-les dice son previo aviso y mi mamá casi se desmaya, si nos es asistida por la Tía Bulma y Videl.

-nunca me dijiste nada-me regaña mi mamá, solo a mí me puede pasar esto.

-es que, yo no sabia hasta hace poco-le digo mientras río nerviosamente.

-ya sabia que mi hijo era un rebelde-me dice mi mamá, que exagerada.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 8.**

**perdon por la tardanza pero no estaba muy inspirada, faltan dos o tres capitulos para terminar.**

**¿Algun review?**

**espero que sip.**

**nos vemos.**

**Ashley Benson.**


	11. Capitulo 9: Te Queremos

**Capitulo 9. Te Queremos.**

KAORU POV´S

Mi abuela por no llamar la atención no gritaba pero se notaba que estaba enojada, estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba; era gracioso…claro que era ver la cara de mi papá.

-oigan…abuela, hay que ayudar a mi mamá-le digo, ella ni me vuelve a ver, vuelvo mi mirada hacía el lugar donde se encuentra mi mamá, llamare la atención de todos, ya se olvidaron de que existo; camino hacia el centro del lugar, se que el rey me vio y lo vuelvo a ver, me mira con ganas de matarme.

-¡Maten a ese mocoso!-dijo el rey con una mirada maligna.

-¡Kaoru!-grita mi papá apareciendo frente al rey, este se notaba más enojado al verle, mi mamá lo miraba preocupada, sus ojos rojos parecían brillosos, con la poca luz se notaba, en sus ojos se demostraba que no quería seguir aquí.

La poca luz de luna que iluminaba el lugar no ayudaba mucho, ya que para ellos es una desventaja…no pueden ver en la oscuridad y si llegan a iluminar llamaran la atención así que están en mucha desventaja.

-¡Papá! debiste quedarte escondido-le regaño, no quiero que muera, solo eso me falta, quedarme sin papá.

-estas loco si creías que me iba a quedar escondido-me dice, hay que buen ejemplo es.

-¡Goten!-le grita mi mamá, valla problemas…je que gracioso seria si no fuera porque estamos en territorio enemigo.

-¡oigan! ¡Escojan otro lugar para discutir!-les grita mi tía Trina, la razón esta de su parte, este no es el mejor lugar para discutir.

-¡Lárguense si no quieren morir!-nos amenaza el rey, Hm…no sabe a quienes les habla, una luz lo alumbro todo, haciendo que ellos se fueran a esconder, que ingenioso.

-Aki, vámonos-le dice mi papá.

-claro-le dice ella con una sonrisa.

Nos vamos del bosque, el camino fue interesante…claro hasta que llegamos y mi abuelo comenzó con un discurso de responsabilidad, mis papás tenían cara de fastidio y se notaban irritados; ¿Quién no? Pues esa charla se escucha dura, pobres…a este paso no podre pasar tiempo con ellos; los miro, mi papá se además de estar fastidiado e irritado tiene sueño.

Me vuelvo hacía mi abuelo, el si estaba dormido, bueno fuimos de noche, es comprensible, mi tío Gohan estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Pan y Videl, parecen estar felices de encontrarla; al igual que el Tío Vegeta, aunque no lo admitiría y lo se, se nota en su carácter, esta de alguna forma feliz de que mi Tía Bulma este bien; yo estoy solo, parado en medio de la habitación, solo observo a todos, como sonríen y se enojan…me siento algo fuera de lugar…ahora que lo pienso bien, hay alguien que no esta…mi Tío Fred, a de estar haciendo algo extraño en esta noche.

-Kaoru, deberías dormir-me dice la Tía Bulma con una sonrisa, es lindo ser parte de una familia, con mi mamá normalmente nos escondíamos…pero ahora…es diferente, la familia de mi papá me quiere y me ha aceptado, eso hace que me sienta diferente y feliz.

-si-le respondo con una sonrisa y la sigo, me da ropa para dormir que era del tío Trunks, y me dice que me acueste en esta habitación.

-Buenas noches-me dice y me da un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches-le digo antes de que se valla.

A la mañana siguiente todo resplandecía, me levante rápido y me dirigí hacia abajo; allí estaban mi papá y mi mamá hablando con el Tío Vegeta, no se de que pero hablaban, los tres me miraron al momento de sentir mi presencia, les sonrío alegremente, estaba asustado…tenia miedo de que mi abuelo, como sea que se llame se la llevara otra vez.

-Bueno días-le saludo muy contento, a los minutos bajo mi abuelo con una gran sonrisa…si esta algo temprano seguro tiene hambre.

-¿ya esta el desayuno?-pregunta al vernos sentados.

-no-le dice mi papá con una sonrisa-pero cuando se levante mi mamá o la Tía Bulma desayunaremos-le dice.

-bien-dice.

Ellos volvieron a hablar, se siente raro pero a la vez es lindo; espero que esto siga así, no quiero perder a mi familia, ya pase dos años solo con mi mamá y mi tío y esto se siente tan bien, quiero que esto siga.

-Mamá, papá los quiero mucho-les digo mientras los abrazo, aprovechando que estaban al lado del otro.

-También te queremos-me dicen mientras sonríen.

-cursilerías-dice el Tío Vegeta, yo sonrío es gracioso, muy gracioso.

-jeje-ríe mi abuelo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 9, lamento que sea corto.**

**espero reviews**

**Ashley Benson**


	12. Capitulo 10: ¿Acabo? No lo creo

**Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto y espero les guste, capitulo final!**

**Capitulo 10. ¿Acabo? No lo creo.**

El día ha pasado normal, demasiado normal, no creo que el abuelo este feliz si quieren evitar sus planes, así que no estaré relajado hasta que este seguro de que nada pasara, pero ahora seria bueno; alguien se me acerca, al mover mi cabeza hacia atrás veo que es mi papá.

-¿algo te molesta?-me pregunta mientras se sienta en el marco de la ventana, yo solo lo veo con la mirada algo perdida, luego medio sonrió para que no se preocupe tanto.

-no-le digo mientras niego con la cabeza, lo sigo viendo y luego vuelvo a ver hacia la ventana, la noche se acerca, eso no me da tranquilidad, eso les da la posibilidad de salir, la luna sale, se ve hermosa pero no hay estrellas…espero no sea un mal augurio, ayer estuvo muy estrellado y hoy no, las estrellas no dejan de brillar porque si-¿papá?-pregunto y el me vuelve a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta mientras me sonríe.

-bueno… ¿antes de saber todo esto te habían amenazado?-le pregunta y el asiente-¿y no te preocupa?-le pregunta con algo de preocupación, las amenazas que tienen que ver con ellos son terribles y siempre las cumplen.

-la verdad un poco, pero no puedo esconderme-me responde, al menos no es un cobarde, tal vez no sea después de todo tan malo quedarme con el y mi familia-¿Por qué la pregunta?-me dice y yo lo veo.

-bueno es que ellos cuando amenazan a alguien siempre lo cumplen de una u otra forma-le digo mientras lo veo.

-entiendo, bueno es hora de dormir, descansa ¿entendido?-me dice y yo asiento mientras me acuesto-buenas noches-me dice y me da un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches-le digo antes de que saliera, cierro los ojos y me duermo.

Pi Pi (¬¬ que bajo presupuesto)

-Hm-mi respuesta ante el devastador sonido, lo aviento hasta que impacta contra la pared, me levanto y veo todo oscuro, el interruptor no enciende, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, y no tengo reloj para ver la hora, lo bueno es que puedo ver algo gracias a mis habilidades aunque las odio.

Bajo las escaleras y veo o lo que puedo todo hecho un desastre, busco a alguien y en una habitación cerca de la cocina esta mi mamá que se levanta con algo de dificultad, la voy a ayudar.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto mientras le ayudo a sentarse en una silla del comedor.

-se lo han llevo medio muerto-me dice, su mirada esta algo triste…y eso significa que de quien habla es de mi papá-y a los otros también-me dice, ¿otros? Mi abuelo, mis tíos y demás…genial otra vez quedamos solo mi mamá y yo, que mal-no te pongas así, hare algo-me dice.

-¡No! ¡Yo hare algo!-le digo con la voz algo levantada, esta algo herida y bueno no se ve muy fuerte; empiezo a buscar alguna lámpara en todos estos cajones que tienen en esta cocina, hasta que encuentro una, y la cosa esta casi no tiene luz, lo que me faltaba casi no tiene luz, bueno al menos la puedo usar cuando los encuentre, yo se que no estarán en el mismo lugar, subo otra vez y me empiezo a cambiar, esta será la primera vez que haga algo sin el consentimiento de mi mamá.

Salgo de la mansión corriendo, a los segundos aparece mi tío a un lado mío, sus ojos están brillosos, claro el ve claramente todo a su alrededor como si fuera de día, me agarra y me sube a su espalda, a los no se cuantos minutos nos encontramos con los Kyuketuski´s que ¡Quieren cocinar a mi papá! ¡No lo puedo permitir!

-¡No!-grito y todos vuelven su vista hacia acá, fue mala idea gritar, mi papá con dificultad.

-¡Atrápenlo!-grita el rey a sus ¿súbditos? No se exactamente, pero ellos vienen hacia nosotros, mi tío me defiende, y yo me escabullo y ayudo a mi abuelo y Tío vegeta que so los más cercanos y que no llamaría la atención si los libero, se levantan y se acercan al rey.

-¡Libera a Goten!-le exige mi abuelo-¡te daré una oportunidad!-le dice y el empieza a reír.

-¡Por favor no me hagan reír ni saben donde estoy!-les dice, lastimosamente tiene razón pero si no hago algo mataran a mi papá y a todos.

-¡Yo seré sus ojos!-les grito y los dos asienten-esta justo enfrente de ustedes-les digo y los dos se vuelven súper saiyajin. Bien ahora pueden hacerlo solos, solo eso necesitaban…ahora puedo relajarme pero aun así tengo que estar atento por si algo pasa; los dos se abalanzan contra el y el fácilmente los esquiva, empiezan a darle golpes que el repele o esquiva, para ser tan grande se mueve rápido, pero creo que ellos son más rápidos.

Y Siguieron así por un largo tiempo, la oscuridad se empieza a desvanecer quedando todo algo lúgubre, siguen luchando y luchando hasta que solo el tío Vegeta luchando con el y mi abuelo junto las manos.

-KA ME, KA ME-energía se empezó a formar en sus manos, genial es la primera vez que lo veo usar su técnica-HA-grita lo último y lanza la energía, el Tío Vegeta se mueve bastante rápido de ahí haciendo que el ataque impactara contra el, al principio opuso resistencia pero al final no pudo y bueno tal vez desapareció, todo volvió a ser como antes, salió el sol y todo se veía más alegre, me fui a donde mi papá y lo solté, el esta medio herido y sangra bastante.

-Bien-dice el tío vegeta-¿Nos vamos?-dice y va a buscar los otros que también estaban atados y un poco heridos, me acerco a ellos y les ayudo a levantarse y les sonrió.

-Hm… ¿Qué paso?-pregunta mi papá algo desorientado y levantándose, claro también se tocaba la cabeza, seguro le duele mucho- ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta mientras ve a su alrededor.

-en tu funeral-le dice mi tío vegeta y mi papá se queda algo quieto, creo que no respira, no le gusto el comentario.

-Vegeta no lo asustes-le dice mi abuelo-bueno vámonos, tengo hambre-dice, claro sabia que iba a decir algo así, sonrío divertido.

-bueno vámonos, ya todo termino merecemos un buen descanso-dice mi abuela, todavía tiene esa mirada enojada-¿Qué esperan?-nos pregunta mientras empieza a caminar, aunque no sabe donde esta.

Llegamos a la mansión, ahí la abuela empezó a cocinar para todos, aunque la comida estaba deliciosa y estaba seguro que ya nada malo le ocurría a mi papá, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Bueno este fue el último capitulo, y espero les haya gustado.

¿Algun review?

AshleyBenson


	13. EPILOGO

BUENO ESTE ES UN EPILOGO, AQUÍ SE CUENTA QUE PASO DESPUÉS DE LOS rYUKETSUKI´S Y BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENCEN SI NO A AKIRA TORIYAMA EXCEPTO KAORU Y AKI.

DISFRUTEN.

* * *

Epilogo.

4 años desde lo ocurrido con los Kyuketsuki´s o como sea que se llamaban, todo ha ido algo así como bien, hace 2 años un trió de locos fueron al templo sagrado y pidieron de deseo que convirtieran a mi papá en niño, a él no le importo mucho pero mi mamá no paraba de llorar y decirle que se burlaba de ella porque nosotros envejecemos a una velocidad menor que los humanos, mi papá, Pan y Trunks se fueron al espacio a buscar las esferas del dragón, aunque originalmente yo debía ir, agradezco a Pan por eso; cuando volvieron bueno Baby un loco experimento del doctor Maki Gero creo que era el su creador llego y nos empezó a dominar, primero fui yo y luego el Sr. Vegeta, para luego todo el mundo, el pidió crear un plante o devolver un planeta, bueno al caso, el bla bla bla, se convirtió en fase 4 y bla bla, lo derroto, luego apareció súper 17, un 17 de la tierra y otro que era del infierno, y bueno luego también lo derroto mi papá; cuando queríamos revivir a todos el dragón ese se puso en nuestra contra por no esperar el tiempo requerido, ya esos también mi papá los derroto con la ayuda de Pan y el Sr, Vegeta.

Desde ese entonces todo ha ido tranquilo, o ese es el caso de las demás personas, ya que ahora que vivimos en la Montaña Paoz con mamá las cosas son algo complicadas, primero porque al pobre de Kaoru le toca estudiar las 24 horas del día y el quiere entrenar porque en un mes será el torneo de artes marciales, claro que para eso solo guarda esperanzas ya que mi mamá ni de chiste lo dejara participar, el hasta ahora ha intentado cinco métodos diferentes pero nada, primero le dice estas muy pequeño, segundo debes estudiar, y te convertirás en un rebelde según ella.

-¡Papá! ¡Dile a la abuelita que me deje participar en el torneo!-me pide por novena vez este día, lo hice una vez recibí tres sermones, pero tampoco puedo negarme a algo que me pida.

-bien le voy a decir-le digo mientras me levanto le sofá, y me dirijo a la cocina, ahí Aki y mi mamá, esto será como una batalla campal-hm…mamá-le llamo y me vuelve a ver-te quería pedir que dejaras a Kaoru participare en torneo, se que aunque nosotros le demos permiso vos con tal de que no participe lo ataras a una montaña-le digo y ella me mira de una manera nada bonita.

-¡lo hago por su bien!-me grita, no le agrado lo que le dije-¡Que ustedes no piensen en que lo puedan golpear no significa que yo deba pensar lo mismo!-me sigue gritando, bueno ahora o nunca.

-Mamá si le doy permiso es porque sé que no se dejara golpear-le digo pero ella sigue con esa cara de enojada-yo sé que es fuerte y si quiere participar es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no puedo evitar que tú quieras controlarlo porque no entiendes razones y sabes eres egoísta, nunca te importo lo que pensaran los demás tú querías que las cosas fueran como las querían, a Gohan lo presionas tanto que ahora es un aburrido humano que no le importa que le pase a la tierra a menos que el sea afectado-le digo y ella me mira todavía enojada.

-no sabes lo que dices, yo quería que Gohan fuera un investigador y luchando no lo conseguiría-me dice.

-mamá pero sin planeta ¿Cómo sería investigador? O ¿pensabas que se haría igual a papá?-le pregunto, bien acabo echar en cara muchas cosas que ni al tema venían.

Luego de muchas horas de discusión ella acepto dejar a Kaoru participar en el torneo, él emocionado me pidió que lo entrenara y bueno acepte, aunque mis habilidades sean pésimas, hare lo posible para que pueda ganarle a todos y ser campeón o al menos para que no pierda en la primera ronda, aunque viniendo de la familia que viene llegara al final con un buen entrenamiento.

Bien el mes ha pasado muy rápido y faltan dos días para el torneo pero Kaoru dice que quiere ser más fuerte y me ha llevado con él a la habitación del tiempo, bueno si se hace más fuerte tal vez la próxima vez que algo nos amenace este el también para ayudar, bien al principio no estuve de acuerdo pero luego termine aceptando, no le puedo negar nada más cuando pone cara de borrego degollado.

En la habitación del tiempo pasamos excelente tiempo juntos, fue genial, ahí recupere un año completo ya que la pase solo con él, y se hizo más fuerte al igual que yo se convirtió en un súper saiyajin, y bueno eso fue solo en 8 meses porque el no es muy enojado, se parece más a papá de lo que esperaba, tiene su sonrisa y casi la misma inocencia si no fuera por ese lado serio y malo que a veces pone luego de haber pasado horas estudiando.

Pero todo ha ido tranquilo pronto saldremos y el ira a patear traseros en el torneo.

-¡Papá, concéntrate!-me grita al tiempo que me da un puñetazo en el estomago y un patada que logro evitar, se me había olvidado la batalla que tenia con el, se aleja y me lanza una esferas de energía que si no las esquivo me hubieran hecho daño, ya que al impactar crearon grandes explosiones, el humo que causo sirvió mucho para poder llegar por delante, si por delante y lanzarme de una patada hacia arriba.

-si bueno ¿Por qué no vamos comer?-le pregunte mientras me levanto, ya que caí de lado golpeándome mucho el brazo, estaba tan distraído que se me había olvidado caer de pie.

Nos fuimos a comer y luego retomamos en lo que estábamos hasta que llego la hora de dormir, claro yo no he podido conciliar sueño al estar pensando en que pensara Aki al saber ya que he hecho que su querido hijo es un año mayor al igual que yo, hm…bueno mejor esperar a salir de aquí.

El mes que faltaba paso rápido y mañana será el torneo, hoy vamos a dormir con más tranquilidad sabiendo que mañana solo será el torneo y luego todo normal.

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se alistaba para el torneo, aunque este fuera en unas dos horas, se le notaba emocionado, se había puesto un traje igual al de mi papá, mi mamá le corto el cabello y le quedo más o menos bien, el corte no le quedaba, se veía mejor con el cabello largo, se veía igual a Gohan en el torneo de Cell, ya se que no lo vi, pero hay una foto tiene el pelo así y es el cumpleaños, es obvio que fue antes del torneo.

Mi mamá todavía no está de acuerdo con esto pero bueno ya es el día y solo falta irlo a inscribir, el nos apuro, demasiado casi nos saca a rastras de la casa, bueno fue algo así; ya en la sede del torneo lo primero que hizo fue a inscribirse, claro que ahora con las nuevas reglas estaría en la sección infantil y eso no le gusto para nada, y es muy insistente logro que lo hicieran participar en el de adultos.

-¡Bien damas y caballeros el torneo de artes marciales va a comenzar, la primera ronda es en la sección infantil!-nos dice el conductor, y así paso el torneo infantil, al final gano un chico llamado Shu, ja! Kaoru lo hubiera derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ni se abría dado cuenta.

-¡Bien querido publico ahora la sección principal!-nos dice, ya todos esperábamos ver la primer batalla, la cual seria la de Kaoru y un tal Shua-¡nuestros primero peleadores son Kaoru VS Shua!-grita el con mucha emoción; a la plataforma primero aparece un gigantón y luego Kaoru los dos suben y se ponen en posición-bien pelen-les dice; a los dos minutos Kaoru lo había dejado inconsciente. Y así fue dejando a todos sus contrincantes.

-¡Bien parece ser que Kaoru ha llegado a la final con sus apenas 7 años! ¡su contrincante es Marlon!-dice y un muchacho musculoso de tal vez unos 17 años, la batalla empezó y bueno Kaoru le daba sus buenos golpes y el muchacho también , claro yo se que al final Kaoru ganara, y así iban sucesivamente, claro luego de un rato Kaoru empezó a golpear más rápido y fuerte se notaba por las expresiones que ponía a cada golpe, luego de casi 30 minutos luchando el chico callo fuera sin que Kaoru lo golpeara, eso se tomo como un me rindo-¡El ganador del torneo de artes marciales es Kaoru Son!-grita y todos aplauden, yo no lo hice y solo le sonreí.

Luego de que todo termino se le celebro con un gran banquete y el comió todo lo que pudo, que fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Viste eso, fue genial, lo único que hico fue darme unos cuantos golpes, el si era un digno rival, claro más que todos los demás pero me decepciono el hecho de que se haya rendido-me decía, yo solo escuche eso y luego solo vi como movía los labios-oye papá ¿crees que sere más fuerte?-me pregunta y yo asiento, pues a los siete es muy fuerte y eso que no uso toda su fuerza.

-Bien ya paso todo esto del torneo, volvamos a casa-nos dice mamá, ella siempre tan linda-Kaoru debes estudiar-sabía que era demasiado era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

ESTE SI ES:

FIN.

* * *

bUENO ESTE ES EL EPILOGO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES POS SI NO LES GUSTO EL FINAL Y QUERIAN SABER MÁS ASÍ QUE ES ESTE.

ESPERARE SUS REVIEWS.

ASHLEYBENSON


End file.
